Ella también lo Amó
by Escritora17
Summary: El mundo se había echo mierda y no habían prohibiciones para estar juntos. Cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de su amado, Beth juró cobrar venganza. Aún cuando creyó perder todo, a su lado siempre estará una persona que le ofrecerá lo que creyó perder. -"¿Nunca te cansas?".- "¿De qué?".- "De fingir ser fuerte y callar lo que sientes".- "Nunca, Rick. Iré a cumplir mi juramento". PARTE 1.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos. Bueno, este fic lo publiqué con mi anterior cuenta (Jummii1447), espero les guste.  
Voy a volver a publicarlo de una sola vez hasta el capítulo en donde me quedé, para que no se pierdan jajaja.**_

_**Hasta el capítulo 7 tenía 29 reviews. ¿Creen que tendré más? :c LOL **_

_**Ya no los entretengo más. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**PoV: Beth.**

Rick había dicho que consideró entregar a Michonne. A mí me pareció algo inhumano hacer eso pero luego dijo que no podía y que toda decisión debía ser en grupo. Bueno, se había redimido.

Todos entramos a las celdas, estábamos preocupados por Daryl, Michonne y... bueno... yo... yo estaba preocupada por Merle. Si bien él era un hombre que nada ni nadie lo podía detener, era necio y terco, y eso, definitivamente lo ponía en muchas situaciones de riesgo.

**Una hora después.**

Llegó Michonne, se suponía que con ella vendría Merle pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Tenía un presentimiento muy malo a todo esto y me comencé a desesperar. ¿Y si lo había matado para salvarse ella?, no creía que fuera capaz de aquello pero de esa mujer todo se podía esperar.

- ¿Dónde está Merle? ¿Lo mataste?.- Pregunté con una clara desesperación que no pude disimular, ya no, había ocultado muchas cosas todo este tiempo pero mi preocupación no podía.

Todos me miraron extrañados.

- ¿Daryl, lo has visto?.- Pregunté para disimular un poco mi interés por Merle.

- No, no lo eh matado niña.- Me respondió seca, como siempre.- Me dejó ir, y fue en busca de Gobernador. Daryl, pues él lo fue a detener.

- ¿Que Merle hizo qué?.- Preguntó Rick exaltándose un poco. Si eso era cierto, ya teníamos una guerra de por medio.

Yo maldije a Merle por hacer esa estupidez, ya decía yo que estaba tramando una idiotez. Seguro esto me quiso dar a entender ayer y hoy poco antes de que desapareciera.

_Flash Back_

_Nos encontrábamos en una habitación de abajo de la prisión. Estábamos sentados_

_- Merle... ¿Qué te sucede?...- Le pregunté preocupada. No se veía bien, se le veía desencajado..._

_- Nada, no me sucede nada linda..._

_- Sé que te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir.- Le recriminé mirándole a los ojos._

_- Que no tengo nada Beth...- Gira el rostro._

_- Hey... te estoy hablando...- Pongo mi mano en su mejilla y lo obligo a mirarme.- Sé que no estás bien..._

_- Lo siento, sólo estoy un poco pensativo.- Me dedicó una media sonrisa y se acercó a besarme. Yo le correspondí el beso._

_A cada rato me repetía que me amaba, yo no dejaba de jadear y entre jadeo y jadeo también le decía lo mismo._

_Al terminar me besó lo más tierno que pudo y me dijo al oído.- Siento mucho si en algún momento llego a hacer una idiotez._

_- Sé que ya no lo harás..._

_- No estés tan segura de ello, acuérdate que siempre fui un idiota._

_- No amor, no lo eres.- Y nos besamos otra vez._

_- Quisiera creérmelo...-_

_- ¿Por qué me dices esto?.- Le pregunté ya preocupada. ¿Acaso estaba planeando una locura?_

_- No, por nada cariño.- ¿Cariño? Me había dicho cariño y él no es de expresar mucho lo que siente y menos al momento de hacer el amor. Algo andaba mal en todo esto._

_- Merle... tú nunca eres cariñoso conmigo, ¿qué pasa?.- Puse mi mano sobre su pecho y me acomodé para verlo bien._

_- Te quejas de no soy expresivo contigo, ahora te quejas por ser cariñoso. ¿Quién te entiende mujer?.- Su tono de voz se volvió duro como siempre lo era._

_- No me estoy quejando, sólo me extraña que hayas dicho que me...- Entonces me interrumpió._

_- ¿Que te amo? y lo digo varias veces, sí, es la verdad, te amo Beth. Lo siento si te traté mal.- Me dio un beso en la frente y luego uno en los labios acompañado de una sonrisa._

_- Yo también te amo, Merle, no quiero perderte...- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos._

_- Yo tampoco quiero perderte, pero no sabemos lo que nos pueda pasar.- Me abrazó y me apegó mucho más a su cuerpo.- Nunca lo olvides, nunca olvides que te amo demasiado y que vales mucho más que mi vida... que eres lo mejor que me ah podido suceder y que no creí volver a enamorarme, mucho menos de una niña como tú..._

_Yo no entendía porqué Merle se había puesto tan sentimental, debo admitir que me había gustado verlo así, confesando todos sus sentimientos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.- Le pregunté a Rick.

- Iremos a buscar a Daryl y a Merle, esperemos que no les haya pasado nada.- Me respondió mirándome a los ojos. Rick ya sabía lo que sentía por Merle, él fue el primero y el único que estaba al tanto de la situación. Habían veces en las que nos ayudaba para escaparnos un rato juntos, nos enviaba a buscar provisiones juntos, o nos mandaba a hacer rondas nocturnas. Definitivamente, Rick, era para mi, un excelente amigo.

- Michonne, irás conmigo, Glenn, tú igual.- Sentenció y se fue con ellos.

Entré a las celdas toda desesperada, no sabía en dónde estaba Merle. Qué locura era la de ahora, dónde se había metido, por qué aún no había regresado. Maggie entra detrás de mi y me mira confundida.

- ¿Te pasa algo Beth?

- No, no me pasa nad...- Mi justificación era interrumpida por... aggg... vómito. Mi hermana se acercó y cuando pude reincorporarme salí corriendo de ahí.

**Capítulo dos.**

_**El embarazo.**_

Salí corriendo de las celdas recordando algo que marcaría mi vida...

_Flash Back __**(Dos semanas antes de la muerte de Merle)**_

_Hace una semana que no me venía mi periodo y eso me estaba angustiando demasiado. Y justamente hace una semana que había tenido mi última relación sexual con Merle... ¿Si estaba embarazada de él?... ¿Cómo se lo tomaría mi padre? Los del grupo obviamente desaprobarían a Merle... lo tildarían de enfermo pero yo sabía que él no era así, me lo había dicho. Yo era un caso único en su vida._

_Salí de la celda donde dormía y busqué a Rick. Al encontrarlo le pedí un favor..._

_- Rick... necesito ir a buscar algo...- Necesitaba un test de embarazo.- ¿Crees que pueda salir?.- Me miró y alzó una ceja._

_- ¿Qué necesitas?.- Me preguntó alejándonos de los demás, disimuladamente._

_- Es algo muy, muy, pero muy urgente y personal...- Le respondí._

_- ¿Estás en tus... días?.- Su pregunta me pareció cómica. Siempre que estaba en aquellos días o que sabía que me iban a venir, recurría a él para que me acompañara a buscar las toallas higiénicas ya que me daba vergüenza que otra persona vaya._

_- Sí, es eso...- Contesté apenada ya que ese no era el caso._

_- Está bien, ¿tan difícil es pedirme lo que me pides hace tiempo?.- Me sonrió y me dio una pequeña caricia en mi mentón.- Vamos._

_Comenzó a caminar en dirección a uno de los carros. "Joder"... Yo no quería que él vaya, quería ir sola..._

_- Pero... ya puedo ir sola.- Le dije a sus espaldas_

_- Es peligroso.- Respondió volteando a verme. Él, por alguna extraña razón, siempre me protegía._

_Puse los ojos en blanco y crucé los brazos._

_- Pero espero que no veas lo que quiero conseguir.- Le advertí con la mirada._

_- ¿Acaso crees que no eh tenido mujer?.- Se rió de mi actitud y yo de su pregunta/respuesta._

_Ya en el auto._

_-Te noto cansada.- Me dice._

_- Lo estoy.- Me dieron ganas de ponerle una cara de :nomedigas: al escuchar su comentario._

_Lo cierto era que me encontraba ojerosa, un poco irritada y con mucho sueño._

_- Ya me di cuenta...- Volvió la vista a la carretera._

_En el transcurso hicimos muchas bromas, bromas que me relajaron un montón ya que estaba preocupada por la tardanza de mi periodo._

_- Rick... ¿Qué pensarías si yo quedara embarazada?.- Le pregunté inocentemente._

_Me mira de reojo._

_- No lo sé, depende, ¿de Merle?, lo mato definitivamente.- Me respondió, creo que sin pensarlo ya que sus palabras fueron claras y filosas como navajas. Me dolió, obviamente no iba a tener su apoyo si es que estaba embarazada. Y Merle iba a correr un gran riesgo..._

_- Pero te daría mi apoyo.- Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando escuché que tendría su apoyo.- ¿por qué me preguntas eso?, acaso...- Rick iba reduciendo la velocidad con intenciones de hablar tranquilamente._

_- No, no, no, nada de que ver. Sólo preguntaba, uno nunca sabe...- Reí nerviosa._

_Él, entonces, siguió manejando con la misma velocidad de antes que hiciera la pregunta._

_- Ah, ya...- Me miró y levantó una ceja.- ¿Él y tú ya ha... han... tenido relaciones?_

_Pude notar que en su pregunta había cierto temor, pero ¿porqué?._

_- Esto... hmmm... sí.- Contesté al final y agaché la mirada._

_- Y supongo que él a sido tu primer hombre, ¿o ya lo habías hecho con Jimy?.- Él si que preguntaba sin rodeos._

_- Sí, Merle a sido mi primer hombre...- Y agaché la cabeza completamente luego de ver cierta expresión de... ¿dolor en su rostro?._

_Sentí que Rick frenaba el auto poco a poco hasta que se detuvo. Con su mano derecha me alzaba la cabeza e hizo que lo mirara._

_- No tienes por qué avergonzarte.- Se acercó y me dio un suave beso en la frente.- Eso hacen las parejas que se aman, se entregan mutuamente..._

_Y volvió a conducir cinco minutos más, hasta que llegamos al pueblo más cercano, obviamente a la dirección contraria de Woodbury._

_- Llegamos.- Me dijo y entramos a una farmacia que ya había sido despejada con anterioridad. Pero siempre con cautela._

_Comencé a buscar con cuidado de que Rick no me viera._

_- Hey, toma.- Me sorprendió por atrás y me dio un paquete de toallas, seguido de 3 condones.- Me imagino que también necesitarás esto._

_Tomé lo que me dio y le agradecí, apenas se dio la vuelta escondí un test de embarazo lo más rápido que pude pero..._

_- Ah, y no los uses tan seguido, no me hace gracia que te estés acostando con Mer...- Miró mi bolso y cierta parte de lo que creí haber guardado. El corazón me latió a mil por uno.- ¿Qué es lo que estás guardando?._

_Pareció alarmarse un poco._

_- Yo... esto... nada, sólo que me has dado, los preservativos y las toallas...- Respondí nerviosamente y cerré el bolso._

_Pero él me lo arranchó con brusquedad y su semblante cambió totalmente al rebuscar y encontrar lo que yo no quería que encontrara._

_- ¿Para qué necesitas esto, Beth?.- Era obvio que la respuesta era innecesaria pero su reacción me asustó.- ¿Crees que estás embarazada?.- Me acorraló contra el estante. Yo sólo agaché la mirada._

_- Y era por eso tu pregunta...- Giró un poco la cabeza y luego clavó su mirada en mí esperando una respuesta._

_- Yo... hace una semana que no me viene mi mes y yo... estoy asustada...- Le conté y me aferré con un abrazo a él. Rick correspondió mi abrazo y me consoló ya me encontraba llorando.- Lo siento tanto Rick, sé que debí confiar en ti pero tenía miedo del cómo ibas a reaccionar._

_- Ya bebe... ya... tranquila.- Me miró a los ojos.- Ahora debes comprobar si lo que piensas es verdad._

_- Gracias Rick...- Me limpié las lágrimas y me dirigí al baño de la farmacia._

_Ya dentro del baño, me dispuse a hacerme el test. Me bajé el pantalón, la ropa interior y me hice el test. Una vez terminado el tiempo de espera, mi corazón casi se sale y di un grito que asustó a Rick que estaba del otro lado._

_- No puede ser... no, no , no...- Me desesperé y salí del cubículo. La prueba me dio positivo. No era que no quisiera tener un hijo de Merle, lo que temía era que estábamos en conflictos con el maldito Gobernador y yo iba a poner en riesgo la vida de aquella criatura. Comencé a llorar inconsolablemente mientras sostenía la prueba de embarazo positiva entre mis manos con la mirada perdida._

_- Beth qué...- Cogió la prueba de entre mis manos y la vio. Me abrazó y me llevó al auto. Guardó la prueba en mi bolso y nos dirigimos de regreso a la prisión sin decir ni una palabra. Él estaba callado, con la vista en la carretera, ni si quiera me miraba y yo era in capaz de romper la tensión, que por alguna razón, se había formado ahí..._

_Una semana después, los síntomas eran notorios en mi._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada. Rick ya no me hablaba mucho, sólo lo necesario.

**Capítulo tres.**

**PoV: Beth**

Rick, Michonne, Glenn y Daryl regresaron de Dios sabe dónde pero en ningún lado vi a Merle. Miré a todos esperando alguna respuesta pero sólo Daryl se atrevió a hablar.

- No lo encontramos, parece que... se fue...- Aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza.

¿Acaso Merle me había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿acaso ayer se estaba despidiendo así por esto? No... él no podía dejar a su hermano, no me podía dejar... no después de... no... Si él ahora iba a ser padre, lo había aceptado... No lo creo... algo debió ocurrirle, aunque pensándolo bien, preferiría que me haya abandonado a que le haya sucedido algo grave.

- ¿Y si el gobernador lo ah capturado?.- Mi pregunta fue dirigida a Rick.

- Pues entonces está muerto.- Me respondió de la manera más fría posible, sin importarle mis sentimientos y los de Daryl.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Rick?, todos sabemos que Merle es un hombre fuerte, nada le puede hacer daño...- Ellos sólo me miraron sin comprender.- ¿Verdad?...

Al ver que nadie me contestó me adentré a mi celda a llorar, no sabían nada del paradero de Merle, mi hombre... mi primer hombre de verdad... aunque mi segundo amor ya que Jimy fue el primero.

Ya no me interesaba lo que pensaran los demás al ver mi reacción por no saber nada de él.

- No... no me puedes dejar sola...- Me senté encorvada con la mirada baja.

Sentí que alguien entró y me senté derecha para no dar a notar mucho mi tristeza.

-¿Estás bien?.- Era Rick. Por fin, desde que sabía que había quedado embarazada no me había vuelto hablar mucho.

- Sí, ¿qué quieres?.- Le pregunté indignada. ¿Acaso él creía que podía hablarme cuando se le diera la gana?... No no no

- Te noté mal... y esto... yo... la verdad...- Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.- Lo siento, sé que te debes sentir sola y más aún en estos momentos, no debí haberte quitado la palabra.

Se sentó a mi lado, le iba a contestar que no era justo lo que había hecho pero fui interrumpida por... _otra vez no... _el maldito vómito. Le cayó en sus zapatos y fue lo más vergonzoso que me pudo haber sucedido.

- Lo s-si..en.- Y sigo vomitando pero esta vez en otra dirección.- lo lamento mucho...

- No era para que te desquitaras con mis zapatos...- Fue lo único que me dijo. El ver su cara de asco me dio risa pero volví a vomitar, en serio no me sentía muy bien.

- Ya, ya... .- Trató de calmar inútilmente mi estado pasando su mano por mi espalda.

Entra Maggie y queda mirando la escena sin comprender por qué estaba vomitando tan seguido esta última semana.

-¿Beth, te encuentras bien?.- Preguntó acercándose a mi.

Yo seguía encorvada arrojando lo poco que había comido. Pero qué pregunta era esa, obviamente no me encontraba bien.

- Sí, Maggie, estoy bien.- Seguí vomitando.- Sólo estoy regresando voluntariamente la comida.- Respondí con sarcasmo.

Rick se rió ante mi comentario pero Maggie le mandó una mirada fulminante.

- No se encuentra bien, claro está... y mis zapatos tampoco.- Rick seguía quejándose por sus zapatos, interiormente me daba mucha risa aunque no pudiera darlo a notar ya que seguía "mal".

Ok, en serio, la celda donde dormía no se veía bien. El piso estaba manchado del vómito y también los pobres zapatos de Rick que nada tenían que ver ahí.

- ¿Estás mejor?.- Me preguntó Rick.

- Un poco...- Le contesté, de hecho ya me estaba pasando.

- Voy a traer algo para limpiar.- Escuché decir a Maggie.

- Duerme, yo me voy a cambiar, me has dejado hecho un desastre mujer, te las has descobrado bien mi ley del hielo.

Reí por el último comentario de Rick. Luego de eso me eché a dormir, no quería hacer nada, además, Maggie había dicho que ella era la que limpiaría.

_Me desperté y busqué a Rick pero no estaba. Salí al patio y lo único que ví fue a Merle en el piso, ensangrentado. Yo gritaba, él estaba siendo devorado por caminantes. Ellos me vieron y corrieron a por mi.  
Corría sin parar, no conocía la zona donde estaba pero de pronto aparecí en la prisión de nuevo. Busqué ayuda pero todos estaban muertos. Todos estaban siendo devorados por esos putos caminantes. De pronto, yo estaba bajo una pila de cadáveres, gente muerta a cual no conocía. Rick... él... oh por Dios..._

_- ¡Rick!.- Grité. El Gobernador lo tenía amordazado y amenazaba con matarlo. Escuché un disparo y él estaba en el suelo con los sesos al aire..._

_-¡NOOOOO!_

**Capítulo cuatro.**

**PoV Beth**

-¡NOOOOOO!.- Mi grito fue acompañado de un sobresalto que asustó a la persona que se encontraba a mi lado sentado. Era Rick, y al parecer había estado velando mi sueño.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Me preguntó sobándome ligeramente la cabeza.

-Tuve una pesadilla, pero nada serio. Gracias por preocuparte.- Le sonreí ligeramente.

- Está bien...- Y antes que siguiera hablando le interrumpí.

- Eres raro.

-¿Por qué?.

- Por que ni bien te enteraste que estaba embarazada dejaste de hablarme, era... como... si te hubiera chocado más de la cuenta.- Era cierto, Rick era raro aveces, no sabía por qué había dejado de hablarme así como así. Eso me dolía ya que él era mi amigo o al menos así decía serlo.

- ¿Chocarme?.- Rick frunció el ceño y se levantó.- Descansa en lo que traigo tu cena.- Cambió el tema y salió.

Algo me decía que andaba mal todo; Merle desaparecido, el extraño comportamiento de Rick, ¡todo!  
No me podía haber dejado... tampoco a su hijo o hija, lo que vaya a ser esta criaturita...

Me senté recostándome en la fría pared y abracé mis piernas. Estaba sufriendo, ya comenzaba a extrañarlo demasiado. ¿Y si de verdad le pasó algo?... NO NO NO y NO, me negaba rotundamente a creer eso.

- ¿Quieres hablar Beth?.- Escuché la voz de Rick. Alcé mi rostro y él estaba sentado a un lado mirándome con una expresión de preocupación en el suyo.

- ¿En serio me vas a hablar?.- Le contesté con una pregunta. Estaba insegura.

- Si no quisiera hablarte no estuviera aquí, a tu lado.- Dejó los dos platos de comida a un lado, supuse que era el suyo y el mío, y me tomó de la mano. En serio, me parecía extraña la actitud de Rick pero no hice caso.

Suspiré tristemente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?.

- Soñé que Merle estaba muerto y que yo corría en un lugar desconocido... y que.. luego aparecí en la prisión... y... y...- Comencé a quebrarme recordando aquel maldito sueño.- ... y que todos estaban muertos luego había una pila de cadáveres, yo estaba encima de ellos y luego... lueg...- Lágrimas comenzaron a empapar mi rostro.- El estúpido del Gobernador te tenía amordazado... y... y... te mató...

- Tranquila... a sido sólo un sueño.- Me abrazó en la misma posición tal cual y como me encontraba. Yo le abracé.- Creo que deberías decirles.- No entiendo... ¿Acaso estaba sugiriendo que cuente mi amorío con Merle?

- No puedo... no se lo tomarían bien...

- Al menos a Daryl, tiene derecho a saber que tendrá un sobrino...- Nos separamos y me miró seriamente.

- No... no puedo decirselo, ¿y si no lo toma bien?.-

- No lo sé, pero deberías intentar, yo creo que al fin y al cabo no saldrás perdiendo nada. Ahora come que necesitas estar sana.- Me alcanzó un plato.

- Hay Rick... ¿Porqué me pones en esta situación?.- Cogí el plato de comida. Se veía delicioso por más que fuera ardilla o qué sé yo.

- ¿Que yo te pongo en esta situación?. Te recuerdo que la que se puso en esta situación fuiste tú al meterte con Merle.- No sé si ese comentario fue intencional o se le escapó pero sea como sea, me dolió.

No sé qué cara puse que Rick se disculpó.

Silencio incómodo durante un largo rato. Sinceramente mi cabeza estaba batallando entre decirle y no decirle a Daryl, pero Rick tenía razón, él estaba en su derecho de saber que si Merle se había ido, por lo menos iba a tener otra persona que llevara su sangre.

Terminé de comer y aún seguía teniendo hambre... _mierda_... esto de quedar embarazada no es muy bonito que digamos. Primero le vomito a Rick en sus zapatos y ahora estaba mirando de reojo su comida.

- Come.- Rick me ofreció su comida que increíblemente estaba intacta. Una parte de mi me dijo que él debía comer pero mi hambre era mayor.

- No puedo.- Traté de negarme.

- Tienes que comer, vas a tener un bebé y tienes que alimentarte bien. No dejaré que te de una especie de anemia como le dio a Lori.- Él me insistió pero yo volví a rechazar su comida. Era SUYA no mía.

- No puedo aceptarlo, no quiero tu parte de comida. Tú también debes alimentarte.

- Pero tú más que yo. Anda... por favor.- Me suplicó con un mirar muy tierno. Cogí su plato que aún seguía caliente, mejor dicho tibio, y comencé a comer.

- No debería aceptarlo, pero tengo hambre... gracias Rick...- Le di un beso en la mejilla y seguí comiendo.

Cielos... a este paso iba a enchancharme horriblemente. Iba a ser la nueva miss Piggy.

- Beth, sigo creyendo que deberías decirle a Daryl.- Rick seguía insistiendo, me comenzó a irritar.

- ¡Joder!, quiero comer tranquila y tú sigues con que debería contárselo a Daryl.- Grité un poco exaltada.

- Tranquila con tus cambios de humor niñata.- En la puerta se encontraba el hermano de Merle. Perfecto... lo que faltaba.- ¿Qué me tiene que decir?.- Preguntó.

Rick se levantó de la cama y al momento de cruzar la puerta de mi celda le dijo a él que yo se lo diría en el momento indicado. Ambos salieron de ahí y yo dejé el plato a un lado, vacío.

Al rato salí de la celda donde dormía y nadie estaba por ahí excepto Rick, seguro habían ido a buscar provisiones o hacer rondas, qué sé yo.

- ¿Sigues de gruñona?.- Preguntó con la ceja alzada.

- No lo sé, depende. ¿Aún vas a insistir con aquello?.- Pregunté sin ánimo y sentándome a su lado.

- Por ahora no, ¿pero algún día se lo irás a decir?.-

- Si Merle no aparece no veo la necesidad de decirle a él.

- Te recuerdo que tu barriga a va a crecer, ¿no crees que todos se preguntarán cómo y de quién quedaste embarazada?.

- Hasta entonces no tendrán que saberlo.- Le respondí con firmeza.

- Pero voy a seguir insistiendo. Escúchame; tarde o temprano se van a enterar.

- ¿Planeas decirles?.- Pregunté con temor.

- Si tú no lo haces, alguien tiene que informarles.

- ¿Serás una vieja chismosa, Rick?.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Algo así.- Me miraba con una sonrisa sancarrona. Aish!, esa sonrisa me hizo recordar la de Merle. Mis ojos se humedecieron y Rick pasó su mano delicadamente por mi mejilla secando las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar.

- No se los digas, por favor...

- No... no... no llores por favor, no les diré nada pero no llores mi Beth...- ¿Su Beth? Yo sólo era de Merle y de nadie más. ¿Por qué decía "mi Beth" al consolarme?

**Capítulo cinco.**

**PoV Beth.**

- ¡Merle!.- Corrí hacia él y lo besé ante las miradas asombradas de todos en la prisión, aunque Rick sólo bajó la cabeza, luego del beso le tiré una bofetada y acto seguido le abracé fuertemente y me colgué de su cuello. Merle había regresado, increíblemente había regresado. Una mezcla de emociones llenó mi corazón, ahora ya no estaría sola, ahora mi bebé iba a nacer y crecer con su padre. Esto era un milagro.  
Sonreí enormemente pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al ver al Gobernador con todos sus "soldados". Hubo un tiroteo y una bala le cayó a Merle en el cabeza.

Me desperté sobresaltada, otra vez estaba soñando con él. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Merle desapareció. Ya tenía un mes de embarazo y se me notaba un ligero engordamiento.

Salgo de las celdas con un short blanco, bibirí negro para disimular la pancita y mis clásicas botas.

- Estás gorda.- Dice Rick dándome un ligero codazo.

- No seas cargoso.- Le respondí de mala gana. No estaba de buen humor por el maldito sueño que había tenido.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a los demás?.- Volvió a preguntar. Miré al frente, a lo lejos, todos estaban haciendo cosas distintas. Algunos habían salido por lo visto, ya que sólo vi a mi padre, Daryl, Carol y a Carl.

- Aún no...

- ¿Y a Daryl?.-

- ¿Pero bueno, qué tanto interés?.- Alcé las dos cejas mirándolo exasperada.

Rick chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia la izquierda. Se estaba yendo y yo no quería que se vaya. No sé por qué pero su compañía era buena a pesar de que estuviera molestando.

- No te vayas...- Le cogí de la manga y lo obligué a girarse.

- ¿Te sientes mal?.- Me preguntó preocupado.

- No.- Le respondí.

- Bueno, entonces me voy, no me gusta que me griten.- Y siguió caminando.

- Claro, vete y déjame tú también sola.- Crucé los brazos y alcé un poco más la voz para que me pueda oir.

- ¿Pero qué te sucede?.- Volteó confundido.

- Nada.- Le sonreí juguetonamente.

- Eres rara.- Me dijo sonriendo.

- Tú igual así que ni te quejes.- Reí un poco, sinceramente estos cambios repentinos de humor y las reacciones de Rick me hacían gracia. Se acercó a mi y me rodeó con su brazo. Lo mismo hacía Merle... mierda... otra vez lo comencé a recordar. No pude evitar llorar y abrazar muy fuertemente a Rick imaginando que era Merle quien me tenía en sus brazos.

- No llores, no me gusta verte así...

- No puedo evitarlo, son sólo dos semanas las que han pasado Rick, dos semanas. ¿Quieres que me ría de todo y vuelva a ser la de antes?.- Le pregunté con cierta ironía. Obviamente no iba a volver a ser la misma, mi corazón estaba roto y nadie podía repararlo. Ni siquiera el apoyo de Rick.

- Podrías intentarlo, yo te podría ayudar.- Cerró el abrazo y yo me pegué a él. Era reconfortante estar así, tener a alguien que me diera su apoyo en todo momento.

- ¿Cómo?.- No creía que Rick me ayudara a salir del pozo de oscuridad en el cuál comenzaba a caer.

- Ya verás, volverás a ser la de antes. Quizá no te pueda ayudar mucho al principio pero tienes que comenzar con lo básico. No puedes ocultar esa barriguita por mucho tiempo.- Tocó mi panza por debajo del bibirí y la sobó, por inercia puse la mía sobre la suya y nuestras miradas se juntaron. Luego recordé que estábamos en el patio, EN EL PATIO, ¡joder!, cualquiera que viera esa escena estaría aturdido.

Me separé rápidamente de él y le sonreí de lado, nerviosa...

Me fui de ahí dejando a Rick confundido igual que yo.

Entré a las celdas y no me había dado cuenta de que Rick me había seguido.

- Aún tienes esa conversación pendiente con Daryl, recuerda.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué insistes tanto en que le diga a Merle... perdón Daryl?.- Mierda, me había confundido.

- Está bien.- Rick cerró el tema, aparentemente.

Mi estómago comenzó a rugir, tenía hambre. Abrí una lata de atún y me la comí pero ahora se me había antojado algo más... lo que sea pero algo más...

- Sigues con hambre.- Rick se acercó a la despensa improvisada que habíamos montado y sacó una lata de fruta. Era SU fruta.- Cómela.- Me extendió la lata-.

- No voy a dejar que sigas con eso, hombre, tú también tienes que alimentarte.- Le aparté la lata con mi mano.

- Yo estoy bien, tienes que alimentarte Beth.- Volvió a insistir.

- No voy a dejar que siempre me des tu parte de comida.

- Beth, aparentemente estás un poco gorda.- Lo miré de malas, me había llamado gorda.- No es que lo estés, es un decir, pero la verdad es que esa gordura que todos creen que tienes no es gordura. Es por que estás embarazada. Realmente estás flaca, mírate, estás pálida, ojerosa, y tus pómulos se notan demasiado.

Bueno, tenía razón. Todos creían que estaba gorda pero no era eso, la panza era por estar embarazada no porque estuviera gorda. Pero no entendía por qué le preocupaba tanto a Rick.

- Si no vas a dejar que Daryl o tu padre te cuiden, pues deja que te cuide yo.- Volvió a extender la fruta.

Ya me parecía extraño que Rick se esté preocupando demasiado por mi. Yo no era nada suyo, sólo una simple niñata inmadura que había quedado embarazada de un hombre demasiado mayor.

- No entiendo por qué me ayudas, es mi problema, no tienes por qué preocuparte.- Le dije tajante. Era cierto, era MI problema no de él.

- Tampoco utilices ese tono de voz conmigo. Yo sólo te quiero ayudar.- Se defendió suplicante.

- No pedí tu ayuda en ningún momento, yo sola puedo.- Cogí la lata de fruta, ya no aguantaba.- Pero gracias, por ahora.

Era una maldita conchuda, le trataba mal y encima me comía su parte de la comida. Aún no entendía por qué me quería ayudar, por qué se preocupaba tanto por mí y por qué insistía tanto en que le dijera a Daryl que estaba embarazada de su hermano. Eso ya era caso perdido, Merle se había ido, _nos_ había abandonado.

Caminé para ir a mi celda y la cabeza comenzó a darme vuelta. Tenía un mareo de los cojones.

Cerré los ojos por inercia ya que no quería verme tirada en el suelo o algo parecido pero mi confusión era grande ya que no había tocado suelo sino que estaba en los brazos de Rick.

- Gracias.- Dije en un susurro y pegué mi cabeza al pecho de Rick aún con los ojos cerrados. No sé si era por que me había gustado su calor o por que tenía miedo de marearme otra vez.

- De nada.- Y sobó mi cabeza con su mano.

- ¿Qué hacen?.- Aquella voz era de Daryl. Abrí los ojos y me separé un poco de él.

- Casi se cae, le dio un pequeño mareo, es de lo que no come bien...- Habló Rick y me sentó en una silla.- Puede ser que tenga principios de anemia.

¿Anemia? Que no joda, el mareo era de lo que estaba preñada. Pero luego entendí que había tratado de escusar mi estado.

- No creo que esté anémica, mírala, está gordita.- Trató de bromear.

- ¿Pero qué mierda les pasa?.- Pregunté en un casi susurro.- No estoy gorda Daryl.- Me defendí.

- Puede que no estés gorda o puede que sí, pero además la anemia no viene con vómitos.- ¿Acaso trataba de insinuar algo?

Me puse a pensar, tal vez Rick tenía razón, ta vez Daryl tenía derecho a saber que Merle no era su única familia que le quedaba. Iba a tener un sobrino o sobrina, lo que sea.

- ¿Crees que es hora de que le diga?.- Le pregunté a Rick en el oído.

Él sólo asintió y se retiró de las celdas dejándome sola con Daryl. Este estaba a punto de irse igualmente, pero le detuve.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.-

- Dime.-

- Sé que últimamente todos se preguntan que por qué vomito tanto, por qué me mareo y todo eso...

- ¿Y esto a qué va conmigo?.-

- No es contigo, es con Merle y ya que él ahora no está, creo que alguien tiene derecho a saber que...- Hice una pausa.

- Sigue...- Me dijo notoriamente cansado.

- Estoy embarazada... de... de Merle...- Ya está, se lo había dicho.

Daryl entre cerró los ojos como si estuviera imaginando algo y luego los abrió de golpe.

- ¿Acaso ese bastardo te violó? Por que si es así lo busco, lo saco hasta de debajo de las piedras y le doy su merecido, si es posible lo mato.- Se exaltó demasiado.

- No, no, no, no es eso.- Traté de calmarle.- No hagas eso por favor.- Si Daryl mataba a su propio hermano, el padre de mi hijo, yo me mataba. En serio, me suicidaría ya que no soportaría vivir sin Merle.

- ¿Entonces?.- Me miró confundido.

- Te contaré pero jura que no se lo dirás a nadie, al menos hasta que encuentre la manera de decirle a los demás.- Entramos a la celda donde yo dormía y nos sentamos...

- No entiendo... ¿acaso tú y Merle tuvieron algo?...- Me miró con una expresión burlona. Sí, claro, seguro no me creería y luego me delataría, pero yo iba a cumplir con contarle.

- Todo comenzó cuando...

**Capítulo**** seis.**

**PoV: Beth**

_Nos encontrábamos discutiendo sobre qué hacer, ¿irnos de la prisión o quedarnos a vivir ahí escondidos y con miedo como ratas?_

_Según el hombre que había llegado recién, el hermano de Daryl creo, si el gobernador quería nos podía hacer morir de hambre. Bueno, él debía saber cómo era ese tipo ya que había estado en aquel pueblo._

_Maggie le echó la culpa a ese hombre y yo salí en su defensa, aunque no sé por qué lo hice..._

_- No importa de quién sea la culpa, ¿acaso hay alguna diferencia?.- Ahora no importaba de quién era la culpa o no.- ¿Qué haremos?.- Bajé las escaleras pero me quedé a la mitad._

_Mi padre habló, en parte tenía razón, no podíamos quedarnos acá y Axel ahora estaba muerto. Rick lo miró, me miró a mi y se fue pero mi padre le gritó._

_- ¡Vuelve aquí!.- Rick se detuvo._

_- Estás delirando, todos lo hemos visto y entendemos por qué, pero ahora no es el momento. Mi padre se acercó a él que seguía de espaldas. Me preocupaba mucho la salud mental de Rick, era cierto, tenía constantes alucinaciones y era por la muerte de Lori. Le entendía perfectamente, nunca se lo dije a nadie pero yo pasó también por lo mismo, habían veces que veía a mi madre, sabía que no era real pero me agradaba verla..._

_- Una vez dijiste que esto ya no era una democracia.- Prosiguió mi padre.- Aclárate de una vez, ponga la vida de mi familia en tus manos así que aclara de una vez tu cabeza y haz algo de una vez.- Dijo firmemente mi padre. Rick se fue de ahí sin decir nada_

_Yo seguía de pie en la escalera hasta que bajé y cogí a Rick del brazo._

_- No puedes seguir así... me preocupas...- Le hablé, sólo me miró y siguió su curso._

_Noté que una mirada recorría todo mi cuerpo. Aquel nuevo hombre me estaba mirando y cuando crucé miradas con él, sólo me sonrió de lado._

_Ok... eso era extraño... aunque debo admitir que sus ojos son bonitos._

_Carl salió detrás de su padre, los demás fueron hacer sus cosas. Yo entré a mi celda y dejé abierta, por error, la reja que separa a ese hombre de mí. Cuando me di cuenta ya había entrado._

_- ¿Se le ofrece algo?.- Pregunté __cortésmente._

_- No nos han presentado linda, Merle Dixon.- Se presentó sonriéndome de lado a lado. Sinceramente eso estaba un poco raro..._

_- Beth Greene.- No podía ser malcriada por más que él haya golpeado al marido de mi hermana._

_Cogí un cuchillo que tenía debajo de mi almohada y me lo puse al lado dentro del cinturón pero fuera del pantalón obviamente._

_- ¿Sabes manejar bien eso?.- Me preguntó observándome._

_- Lo básico, sé atacar, ¿qué más debería saber?.- Contesté con una ceja alzada._

_- Técnicas de combate con arma blanca.- Bueno... no sabía eso._

_- ¿Acaso era militar? Porque no creo que lo seas.-_

_- Tuve entrenamiento militar, por ende sé muchas cosas linda.- Ok... eso de llamarme linda no me agradaba mucho._

_- Deje de llamarme "linda", ¿quiere?.- Le puse un alto_

_- Está bien no te molestes._

_Admito que me dio curiosidad por aprender a utilizar bien un cuchillo._

_- Dices que tienes entrenamiento militar..._

_- Sí.- Me respondió seguro._

_- ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme algunas cosas?.-_

_- Si dejan que me acerque a ti a más de un metro, por su puesto muñeca.-_

_- Estás conversando conmigo, a medio metro de mi.-_

_- ¿Ves a alguien que nos ve?.- Miré a todos lados, no había nadie. Oh... ya entendí jejeje... Si hubiera habido alguien en esa misma sala, seguro nos hubiera alejado de mala gana._

_- Ah... claro, creen que eres peligroso.-_

_- Exacto, ¿pero sabes?, no soy como todos creen...-_

_- ¿A sí?.- Crucé los brazos.- ¿Y cómo eres?_

_- Puedo llegar a ser amable aunque no lo creas._

_Nos sentamos y comenzamos a conversar en lo que no había nadie._

_- Te creo, estás siendo amable conmigo al aceptar enseñarme._

_- Si eso fue un "gracias" niña, pues de nada._

_Reí un poco, me había olvidado de agradecerle._

_- No, pero ahora esto sí es un gracias.- Me levanté y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. No sé por qué me atreví a hacer eso pero era mi manera de ser._

_Merle me observó, detenidamente, por un momento creí que me iba a insultar por haber hecho eso pero a cambio sólo me alzó las cejas y me dedicó una sonrisa. Un poco pervertida a mi parecer y eso me dio un poco de miedito. Me sentía un poco rara al ser amable con la persona que casi hacen que maten a mi hermana y a Glenn._

_- Eres atrevida.- Me dijo. Alcé una ceja, confundida, y le mandé una mirada asesina._

_- No lo soy, sólo trataba de ser amable.-_

_- No necesito tu amabilidad.- ¿En serio? ¿Primero entablamos una conversación decente, y ahora íbamos a discutir?_

_- Ok... eso fue raro, no voy a discutir.- Le sonreí de lado. Me acerqué a la despensa.- ¿Tiene hambre?.- Por ratos le tuteaba y por ratos no._

_- Si me quieres invitar algo, hazlo por favor, linda._

_Miré lo que había y vi unas sopas instantáneas._

_- ¿Gusta una de estas?.- Le mostré el envase._

_- Lo que sea.- Ok, su manera de contestar no me gustaba aveces._

_Lo abrí y eché agua caliente, lo suficiente como para que los fideos pre-cocidos se hagan._

_No me di cuenta que él estaba tras mío, observando lo que hacía, hasta que giré y manché su bibirí blanco. Mierda..._

_- ¡Joder!, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?.- Alzó la voz quejándose de mi torpeza... aunque... ¡esperen! él también tenía la culpa._

_- Ve que estoy voltead y se le ocurre ponerse tras mío, usted es un cabezota.- Rodé los ojos y cogí un trapo tratando de limpiar su bibirí, fallido intento ya que le ardió... se había quemado un poco._

_- Me has quemado niñata.- Dijo ya más calmado pero aún de mala gana._

_- Ya me di cuenta, espere, iré a traer algo para aliviarle.- Corrí a otro estante y traje; algodón, cremas, unos parches y un depósito con agua para mojar el algodón. Me acerqué hacia él e hice que se sentara de nuevo para luego sentarme al frente suyo.- Sólo voy a limpiar un poco la parte afectada.- Dije con intenciones de que me deje ver cuánto era lo que le había quemado._

_- Oh, está bien.- Se sacó el polo descaradamente y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Me sonrojé al ver su torso desnudo, era fuerte, no era tan marcado pero se conservaba bien._

_- ¿El gato te comió la lengua niña?.- Preguntó en burla. No me había dado cuenta que estaba mirándolo embobada. ¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza para mirarle así?._

_- Lo...-l...-lo siento.- Balbuceé y me apresuré en notar la marca roja de quemadura. Era leve felizmente._

_Mojé el algodón con agua fría y lo pasé suavemente por donde estaba un poco pegajoso por la sopa y luego otra motita de algodón en la parte enrojecida._

_Noté su mirada clavada en mi y eso me hizo ponerme nerviosa, estaba ante mi, semi desnudo y aunque sólo le estuviera curando, cualquiera que entrara pensaría otra cosa y él tanto como yo, estaríamos en problemas._

_- No muerdo linda, ¿por qué te pones nerviosa?.-_

_¿Que por qué me ponía nerviosa?, ¿en serio lo estaba preguntando? Pues si era obvio, tenerlo así era un poco... ¿tentador? ¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando?!_

_Sentí cómo el color se me subía a las mejillas y acto seguido vi una sonrisa sancarrona dibujada en su rostro._

_- ¿Qué...? No... nada... est-to esto-yo.. no, nada.- Parecería una idiota al tartamudear así._

_- Ese es el efecto que causo en las mujeres.- Dijo orgulloso._

_Reí y proseguí a echarle una crema y luego le puse un parche. Nos quedamos mirándonos por segundos, quizá minutos, pero un carraspeo nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Acto seguido él se colocó la camiseta blanca... bueno, no tan blanca, ya que estaba sucia y yo me paré dando vuelta para dirigirme a la persona que había entrado. Era Rick._

_Me cogió del brazo y me llevó al bloque de celdas, al fondo. No dije nada, sólo le seguí. Sabía que no le gustaría que me juntara con el nuevo, para mí._

_- No quiero que te acerques a él.- Habló muy serio aún sujetándome del brazo._

_- Sólo le puse una crema donde se había quemado un poco.- Me defendí._

_- Eso no fue lo que yo vi.-_

_Claro, ver a Merle sin camiseta, sentados uno frente al otro mirándonos atentamente, daría mucho qué pensar. Le entendía._

_- No me hizo nada.- No sabía por qué Rick siempre era así de protector conmigo. Aunque era así con todos, creo._

_- Aún así, no confío aún en él, no quiero que haga o intente hacer algún movimiento como Axel.- Como si me fuera a dejar. Hablando de Axel, él siempre se me pegaba y eso, a mí, me incomodaba mucho._

- Hasta ahí no veo nada de malo salvo la perversión de mi hermano y tu curiosidad o lo que sea.- Daryl me interrumpió con un tono de aburrimiento.

- No me interrumpas, ya voy a llegar a nuestros acercamientos.- Le callé.

- Pero que sea rápido, esto me parece absurdo.- Bufé, aveces Daryl era un poco impaciente.

_- No hará nada, no lo dejaré. Confía en mí al menos.- Traté de calmar a Rick._

_- Está bien. Lo haré.-_

_- Ah... y... me va a enseñar unas cuantas técnicas de combate.- Me apresuré en decirle antes que cambiara de parecer._

_Se quedó pensativo hasta que movió la cabeza negativamente._

_- Pero... pero... necesito aprender, toda la vida no voy a usar un arma, Rick.- Le supliqué._

_- Está bien, pero bajo mi supervisión.-_

_- ¡Gracias!.- Di un brinco de alegría y escuché una pequeña burla, creo, de Merle._

_Pasaron las horas y todo iba notoriamente aburrido hasta que llegó Andrea, las cosas se pusieron tensas pero luego Rick se tranquilizó. En su estadía, me tocaron mis lecciones con el Dixon mayor._

_- Eres una torpe niñata.- Renegaba._

_- No le hables así.- Dijo Rick amenazante._

_Yo sólo reí._

_- ¡Es mi primera clase!.- Me defendí entre risas. Era cierto, para manejar un estúpido cuchillo, yo, era la estúpida. No sabía maniobrarlo bien y Merle estaba renegando por eso. Creo que habían veces en las cuales casi le clavo el cuchillo de verdad._

_- No sirves para manejar un cuchillo, nena, ¿que tal si te enseño algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo?.- Se quejó y sugirió otra cosa que no tenga nada que ver con afilados cuchillos._

_- Está bien.- Rodé los ojos._

_Me comenzó a enseñar unas cuantas técnicas y yo aprendía rápido pero me aburría. Quería aprender a manejar el cuchillo a perfección._

_- Ya me aburrí.-Dije plantándome en medio de la enseñanza.- Quiero que me enseñes, sin quejarte, a utilizar un cuchillo.-_

_- Joder... pero qué niña...- Seguía quejándose y yo reí. Era cierto que aveces no tenía paciencia pero no le encontraba algo malo por lo cual desconfiar de él. De hecho, se había portado amablemente, al aceptar enseñarme, y aunque tenía sus altibajos no podía juzgarlo. Conmigo, cualquiera podía perder la paciencia._

_- Ya vuelvo.- Dijo Rick saliendo de la celda en la cual nos encontrábamos. No era el bloque C._

_Me volteé a coger mi cuchillo que lo había dejado en un estante y cuando giré para seguir con la práctica, Merle estaba detrás mío._

_- ¿Qué... qu.- Me quedé sin habla al sentir su mano en mi mejilla._

_-_ Hago una pausa, tengo ganas de vomitar...- Interrumpí el relato y salí corriendo de ahí.

**Capítulo siete.**

**_PoV:_ Beth.**

No me gustaba estar vomitando a cada rato, era desagradable. Pero otro lado, me sentí feliz, iba a ser madre y aún no lo podía creer. Iba a tener un bebé de Merle...

- Beth, ¿quieres que vaya a buscar algo para aliviar esos síntomas?.- La voz de Rick me hizo sobresaltar.

- ¿Y qué crees que puedas conseguir?.- Dije mientras me reincorporaba para verlo de frente.

- Alguna pastilla, supongo.-

- Gracias, gracias por todo Rick y aunque no sé por qué lo haces igual gracias.- Le dediqué una sonrisa, la más sincera que pude. Me sentía fatal, deseaba tener a Merle a mi lado pero ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su extraña desaparición y los del grupo ya le daban por muerto.

- No...n... no tienes por qué agradecer, Beth.- Musitó.

- Sí Rick, sí tengo que.- Noté que tenía cierto cansancio, se veía demacrado. Me preocupó.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo débil que te ves?.-

- No estoy débil, Beth. Estoy bien.- Se fue de ahí dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Ciertamente a él no le gustaba que lo vieran así.

Ok, dijo que estaba bien, entonces no debía preocuparme mucho.

Volví a entrar al bloque de celdas y Daryl seguía ahí, esperándome para que le siga explicando.

- ¿Sigo?.- Pregunté con cierta inseguridad.

- Por favor.- Asintió.

_Me puse nerviosa al tacto de él. No sabía qué hacer. Tan solo me quedé embobada mirándole a los ojos que por cierto eran bonitos. ¿Acaso ya mencioné eso? Creo que sí..._

_- No te voy hacer nada, sólo quería saber cómo te ponías.- Se echó a reír apenas dijo eso. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo?_

_- Y... yo... creo que mejor seguimos... practican...do ant...es que venga Rick.- Cambie de tema y él sonrió de lado._

_- Como sea.- Fue lo único que dijo._

_Practicamos en silencio. Me podía dar cuenta de las miradas fugaces que él lanzaba por todo mi cuerpo. Mierda... sentía como si estuviese fantaseando conmigo o algo así ya que su mirada no era normal._

_- ¿Pued...es dejar de mirarme así?.- Hablé un poco bajo._

_- ¿Cómo así?.-_

_- Así... medio rar... ro...- No sabía qué decirle. Tampoco le iba a decir: Oye dejar de mirarme como pervertido._

- Pudiste haberle dicho eso.- Como si no tuviera vergüenza de decirle eso. ¿Y si yo estaba equivocada? Aunque claro que no.

- ¿No me vas a dejar terminar tranquilamente, cierto? Siempre tienes que interrumpir.- Hablé fastidiada. Él sólo asintió y me dejó hablar.

_Aunque debía admitir que me gustaba cierta atención que me ponía al observarme sin ningún tipo de remordimiento._

_- ¿Te incomoda?.- Cómo mierda no me va a incomodar si me estás mirando con cara de pervertido. Pensé._

_- N... no... no es eso... sólo que es un poco raro...- Cuando no yo, tragándome lo que pienso._

_Sonrió vacilante y me sonrojé. Pude saberlo porque sentí calor en mi rostro, signo de ponerme roja._

_- Estás roja.- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que decir algo que me sonroje más?_

_- Deja de hacer eso.- Le exigí._

_- ¿Hacer qué?.- Preguntó con inocencia fingida._

_- ¡Eso!, de hacerme sonrojar, no te hagas.- Hablé con la cabeza baja._

_- Lo siento niña, si te molesta ya no lo haré.- Se disculpó y acto seguido una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro._

_- Gracias.- Él también lo hizo, pero no de esas sonrisas sancarronas que solía mandarme sino una ¿sincera?_

_Terminamos nuestra practica y quedamos en practicar todas lar tardes o cuando nadie nos vea. Le iba a pedir a Rick que me deje hacer guardias con él, me llamaba mucho la atención aquel hombre. Era misterioso y rudo pero a la vez yo sabía que era una buena persona. No tenía muchos motivos para pensar eso pero había algo en él que hacía que pensara aquello._

_Despedimos a Andrea y Merle tuvo que cerrar la reja. Unos caminantes se acercaron a donde él estaba y yo sentí una cosa rara en el pecho. ¿Preocupación? No lo sabía pero podía jurar que era eso._

_Se hizo de noche y todos, excepto Carl que se encontraba haciendo guardia, estábamos en el bloque de celdas, con un silencio muy incómodo a mi parecer. Comencé a cantar "Hold On", la más precisa para la situación en la cual nos encontrábamos. Escuché el sonido de las escaleras, alguien estaba bajando, giré mi cuello para saber quien era y pues era Rick. Me miró curiosamente y yo le miré a los ojos. Estaba cargando a Judith. Aquella escena era conmovedora. Antes no quiera ni ver a su hija, aunque sinceramente no creo que lo sea._

_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de la reja. Miré a esa dirección y era Merle. Me quedó mirando, igualmente de curioso como Rick pero él era un tema aparte. Me centré en mirarle fijamente mientras seguía cantando. Me dedicó una sonrisa alentadora y yo se la devolví._

_Seguí cantando con la mirada puesta en él y noté que me hizo un guiño. Bajé la cabeza, sentía el color subir a mi rostro y no sabía por qué aquel hombre provocaba eso en mí._

- Tengo que ir a ver unas cosas, ya vuelvo.- Interrumpí otra vez el relato y salí de mi celda. No quería que él me viera llorar, porque era eso lo que estaba a punto de hacer, llorar por Merle al recordar todo esto.

- Como quieras, yo también me voy.- Escuché tras de mí. Rodé los ojos. ¿Acaso Daryl podía ser más cabezota que su hermano?

Salí a respirar, necesitaba aire limpio de intranquilidad, mi propia intranquilidad. Los demás aún se encontraban afuera. Decidí entrar y vi a Daryl en la escalera.

- Regresaste niña.- Habló con tono de fastidio.

- Y tú no te has ido.- Le respondí igualmente.

- Nunca dije que me iba, sólo que saldría de TU celda. No quiero que me metan en problemas.- Habló arisco.

- ¿Sigo hablando?.- Ignorando lo que me trató de decir.

- Como quieras.-

- Si no quieres que te siga contando, está bien, pero no tienes que hablarme así.-

- Termina de hablar de una puta vez que aún no puedo procesar el que estés embarazada.-Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y acto seguido acaricié mi vientre. Tenía un mes, era casi feliz, digo "casi" por que el hombre que amaba no estaba a mi lado para darme su apoyo como prometió. Me sentí traicionada al saber de la desaparición de Merle, era como si mi mundo se hubiera hecho añicos. Pero también estaba segura de que iba a volver, o eso quería creer...

- ¿Estás embarazada?.- Una voz nos hizo sobresaltar. Carl se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de su presencia.- ¿Estás embarazada?.- Volvió a preguntar.

Mierda... No sabía qué decirle. Carl estaba ilusionado de mí, claro que lo sabía, ¿quién no lo iba a notar? pero ese no era el punto. Ahora lo tenía ahí, ante mi presencia pregunta si estaba embarazada. Aunque escuchó bien, sólo que quería que alguien lo repitiese confirmando lo que había escuchado.

- Y... yo... hmmm...- Le mandé una mirada asesina a Daryl. Maldito cabezota.


	2. Confusiones, primer beso y más confusión

Hola, siento la demora. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y esta será la nueva cuenta por la cuál publicaré la continuación.

Sé que a pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué el capítulo 7 pero bueno. Lo siento, otra vez.  
Como ya vieron, publiqué los anteriores capítulos de una sola vez, para los Guest que no saben qué fue lo que pasó. Tenía 29 reviews, ¿los multiplicaremos? Ustedes, ¿qué creen? xD

En el capítulo 7 quería darle la bienvenida a Valentine.

**Valentine:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Ahora veamos cómo se las arreglan para que Carl no hable xDDD

**SharsLautnerFicJacobFic: **Tranquila, aquí tienes la continuación xD

**María: **Sim, você está certo. Carl vai pensar nisso, e não apenas ele, mas também os outros quando eles descobrem. xD

**Forty three: **Siento que no merezco tu perdón. LOL Sí, ya me las dijiste, no te preocupes, ahora yo estoy en apuros. XDDDD Espero que mi mami no me pegue jajajajajOKNO .-. LOL

**Bella: **Querida, sí, esta es mi nueva cuenta. Me alegro que te hayas pasado por aquí. Te quiero.

* * *

- Responde.- Carl hablaba firmemente. Era cierto que aveces me atemorizaba su tono de voz, hasta su actitud autoritaria daba miedo.

- Eso no te incumbe mocoso.- Interrumpió Daryl. Al menos me estaba sacando de este apuro.

- Oh... ya veo por qué no contestas. Estás embarazada de él, ¿cierto?.- Dijo mirándonos fríamente, como si quisiera matarnos con su mirar.

- ¡No!. En la vida voy a estar embarazada de él. ¿Cómo crees Carl?.- Hablé desesperadamente.

- No te creo.-

- Nadie te pide que lo hagas.- Dijo Daryl.

- Estoy hablando con Beth, no contigo.- Abrí los ojos como platos.

- ¡Lárgate enano!.- Gritó.

- No quiero.- ¿Acaso era posible que se atreviera a desafiar a Daryl?

No me había dado cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado. Escuché un ruido, la puerta se estaba abriendo, era Rick.

- Rick, dile a tu hijo que se largue.- Sus palabras eran afiladas.

Él miró con extrañes la escena. La tensión podía tocarse.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó al no comprender.

- Beth está embarazada de Daryl.- Habló Carl. ¿Cómo mierda podía pensar aquello? Casi me da un ataque. Quería gritarle, decirle que mi bebé no era de Daryl sino de su hermano. Pero no podía, creo que eso sería más chocante.

Rick nos miró vacilante.

- No creo.- Se puso a mi costado. Era obvio que no creería semejante estupidez, él mismo sabía que el bebé era de Merle.- Carl, vete por favor.

Carl, ahora, miró a su padre y a mi. Sentí que su mirada se clavaba en mi vientre.

- No quiero.- Volvió a decir.

- ¡VETE AHORA!.- Rick alzó la voz mirando fijamente a su hijo.

La situación era muy incómoda, Rick gritándole a Carl, él creyendo que mi hijo era de Daryl y éste indiferente.

Carl se fue, tirando la puerta tras él.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- Preguntó el hombre que me cuidaba.

- Carl escuchó algo que Daryl dijo.- Contesté.

Rick no dijo nada. Miró al cazador.

- Espera... ¿acaso tú sabías lo de ellos?.- La voz de Daryl se escuchaba enojada.

- Hummm... ¿sí?.- Rick respondió dudoso.

- ¿Cómo así?.-

- Creo mejor llego a la parte donde él nos descubre, ¿sigo contando?.- Dije antes de que Rick contara cómo sucedió.

- Está bien.- Dijo Daryl.

_Al día siguiente, Rick sale con Micchone y Carl. Esta era mi oportunidad para acercarme un poco más a Merle._

_Todos estaban haciendo diferentes cosas y yo me tenía que quedar a cuidar a la bebé. Siento que alguien se me acerca y doy la vuelta. Era Merle._

_- Buenos días.- Le digo sonriéndole._

_- Buenos días enana.- Vaya saludo._

_- No soy enana.- Me quejé soltando una risilla._

_- Para mí lo eres, me llegas al hombro.- Señaló su propio hombro._

_- Bueno... pero...- Ok, había perdido. Tenía razón, era una enana._

_Él se rió._

_- ¿Lista para tus clases?.- Su pregunta me sorprendió, creí que ya no querría enseñarme._

_- ¡Sí!.- Respondí emocionada. No sabía por qué pero él causaba ciertas emociones en mí.- Ahora vuelvo, iré a dejar a Judith con Maggie._

_- Está bien._

_Dejé a Judith al cuidado de Carol ya que Maggie no estaba, y misteriosamente, Glenn tampoco. Daryl había salido a cazar y mi padre estaba haciendo guardia._

_- Volví.- Dije abriendo la reja._

_- Ok, comencemos.- Respondió.- Vamos a otro lugar, como ayer._

_- Está bien.- Acepté, no veía nada de malo. _

_Fuimos a las celdas de abajo y p__racticamos desde la mañana hasta la tarde._

_- Pon arriba la mano.- Lo hice.- No, así no.- Vale, lo había hecho mal pero es que aún no sabía combate.- Eres muy menuda para este estilo de combate.- Fruncí el ceño._

_- No soy menuda.- Me defendí y le saqué la lengua. Mi acción hizo que él riera. Su sonrisa era... no sé... aishh! cautivadora. Resoplé molesta. No era posible que pensara así de él._

_- Está bien, lo siento, no te molestes.- Oh oh, creyó que me había molestado por decirme menuda._

_- No es eso.- Justifiqué mi molestia._

_- ¿Entonces?.- Me preguntó._

_- No es nada, olvídalo._

_- Como quieras._

_Seguimos practicando hasta que me dijo que se sentía cansado y que quería dormir un poco. Le comprendí y entonces salimos en dirección al bloque "C". Vi que se durmió en la celda que le habían asignado, alejado de nosotros. No me parecía justo que le discriminaran y dejaran de lado como si fuera un maleante o un delincuente. Simplemente tenían que comenzar a conocerlo un poco más, como lo estaba haciendo yo.  
_

_Me senté a sus pies y lo miré mientras descansaba. Se veía tan vulnerable, y a la vez tan fuerte pero conservando cierto toque de bondad con la que me trataba desde que lo conocí y eso que sólo habían pasado dos días o un día y medio mejor dicho. Pero en fin, se veía como si no hubiera dormido días seguidos.  
_

_Podía notar ciertas marcas de ojeras y unas cuantas cicatrices. Líneas de expresión debido a su edad y... sus labios. Seguí examinando esa zona mientras tenía, muy dentro de mí, ese impulso de querer besarlo, un deseo muy fuerte dentro de mí. Me acerqué más, llegándome a sentar a la altura de su torso. Me incliné más y más y deposité un suave y delicado beso en sus labios.  
_

_No sabía por qué aquel arrebato por mi parte, pero me gustó. Era algo no me hubiera atrevido a hacer si lo hubiera conocido mucho más antes del apocalipsis. Había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de aquel roce exquisito que no me había percatado cuántos segundos habían transcurridos. Pero no me importó, yo seguí besándolo con mucho cuidado de que no se percatara de mi presencia, pero fue en vano. Él se había dado cuenta ya que me sujetó con una mano e hizo que me pusiera debajo de él. Aquello me pareció muy extraño y a la vez excitante. _

_- ¿Qué hacías?.- Me preguntó separándose un poco de mí, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir su respiración._

_- Te... Te... be... sa... besa...- No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Estaba estupefacta por lo que había hecho._

_- Sé lo que hiciste, ¿pero por qué?.- Preguntó muy dudoso, al igual que yo, él se encontraba en ese estado. _

_No sabía cómo responder aquella pregunta. Sabía el motiva, lo había besado porque quería, pero no le iba a decir aquello._

_- No... no lo sé.- Respondí rápidamente y me salí de su agarre, no sé cómo pero lo hice._

_Salí corriendo de ahí en dirección a las celdas donde habíamos estado practicando hace unos momentos._

_- No corras, mujer.- Me pidió al momento que entraba y yo no tenía por donde salir. Estaba atrapada._

_- Lo siento...- Me disculpé muy apenada.- No era mi intención incomodarte... fue... fue algo que...- Hay... no sabía cómo decirlo en ese momento, pero Merle sólo se acercó en silencio. Yo retrocedí más hasta quedar entre la pared y su cuerpo. Me sujetó el rostro muy suavemente y me silenció._

_- Shhhh... No digas nada...- Susurró en mi oído. Cosa que me hizo estremecer. Él, por supuesto, que lo sintió.- ¿Te gusto?.- Me preguntó muy seductoramente. Me estaba probando, claro que me gustaba sino no le hubiera dado un beso. _

_Comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla y pasaba su dedo muy la comisura de mis labios. Aquello me volvió a estremecer, entonces me besó. Atrapó muy suavemente mi labio superior y yo besé, apenas, su labio inferior. Quiso introducir su lengua, muy despacio, pero no lo hizo. Me jaló despacito y me quedé maravillada. Me miró a los ojos, me sonrió y yo me sonrojé. No sabía dónde esconder el rostro._

_Se dispuso a irse y yo me desesperé, quería que me bese otra vez._

_- Espera...- Dije en un susurro.- No te vayas..._

_- ¿Sí?.- Me preguntó igualmente._

_- Dame el último beso.- Le pedí suplicante._

_Se acercó otra vez y me besó. Igual de lento, delicado y tierno. Se separó y cogió mi rostro._

_- ¿Por qué pides el último? ¿acaso ya no vas a querer que te otro seguido de este?.- Sus preguntas me hicieron volar a otro universo. Era increíble, no sería el último._

_- Sí, lo anhelo más que a nada.- Contesté atontada por su mirar pasivo. Pero luego mi expresión no sé que forma tomó que él me preguntó:_

_- ¿ Y supongo que ahora tienes dudas respecto a "Qué somos"?.- Afirmé sin quitarle la vista de aquellos hermosos ojos.- Seremos o que tú quieres que seamos.- Me volvió a besar, pasó su mano por mi cadera y me atrajo más a su cuerpo. Sentí algo duro que me arrancó un suspiro pero él se separó y me volvió un beso casto.- Pero eso sí, será nuestro secreto muñeca. Se fue de ahí dejándome con ganas de más._

_-_No es necesario que detalles a la perfección.- Se quejó Daryl con una mueca de asco en su rostro.- Tengo unas cosas qué hacer, regreso cuando termine.- Se fue de ahí sin dejar que ninguno de los dos contestara.

- ¿Necesitas algo?.- Rick al parecer estaba fastidiado tras lo que acababa de contar.

- No, gracias. Pero... ¿Por qué estás molesto?.- Le pregunté sin rodeos.

- No estoy molesto.- Se levantó para irse.

- Te conozco, no me puedes engañar. ¿Qué te sucede?.- Le detuve y le volví a preguntar. De verdad me parecía un tanto raro su comportamiento.

- Aún me es difícil procesarlo.- Habló muy bajo.- Te quiero pero ya no puedo con esto...-

Me quedé helada. Dijo que me quería, cualquiera puede querer, tal vez él me veía como una hermanita menor y no cómo estaba pensando. Me abrazó y yo a él.

- Te quiero tanto, Beth...- Volvió a decir muy inseguro.

- Ya veo... está embarazada de ti, es por eso que la cuidas tanto...- La misma voz de niño irritante nos hizo sobresaltar, de nuevo a mí.

* * *

Reviews? Díganme sino lo que esté mal.


	3. La Propuesta

**Saludos a todos los que leen y comentan. Les agradezco mucho. **

**Saludos especialmente a: Bella, Maria, Sharii de Dixon Reedus Black, Graça Maria, Tanya y a Forty three, . :$  
**

* * *

No me jodan... ahora Carl creía que mi hijo era de Rick... Esto no podía estar pasando, no así. Se supone que nadie tenía que haberse enterado, ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿cómo lo iba a solucionar?

Miré a Rick, muy nerviosa. Si Carl iba a continuar esto tal vez podía hacérselo saber a mi padre y ahí sí que estaría en graves problemas, pero no sólo yo, sino también Rick porque el enano iría a decir que el hijo también era de él.

- No puedo creer que la hayas embarazado...- Dijo muy triste y decepcionado. Le podía entender, creo que si estuviera en su lugar yo también me habría decepcionado de mi padre. Pero las cosas no eran así, el niño que llevaba en las entrañas no era de su padre, era de Merle, hermano de Daryl.

- ¿Pero qué estás pensando?.- Pregunté tratando de persuadirle o hacerle confundir.

- La pregunta es; ¿en qué pensaban ustedes?...- Nos miró con cierto odio. Podía notarlo en su mirar.

Rick iba a contestar pero Carl se adelantó.

- No diré nada, arréglenselas ustedes solos.- Salió de aquí sin decir más.

- ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? Tu hijo cree que mí hijo es tuyo también...- Hablé desesperada pero controlando mi tono de voz.

- Esto es serio... pero dijo que no irá a decir nada.- Posicionó sus manos en mis hombros. Su mirar era tranquilizador... Creo que otra vez estaba comenzado a gustarme como antes de conocer a Merle... No, no, no... Yo sólo era de Merle, no podía fijarme en otro hombre.

- Lo sé... pero ¿tú le crees?.- Dudé del silencio de Carl. Era un niño al final de todo.

- Sé reconocer su voz cuando miente, por algo es mi hijo.- Respondió. Pero es que Carl había cambiado demasiado, se podía decir que ya no era el niño dulce que conocí.

- Tú hijo a cambiado, no es el mismo. Rick, te aseguro que ya no le conoces, el Carl de antes ah desaparecido.- Tuve que decirle la verdad por más que le doliera.

Me miró sorprendido, tal vez porque nunca me había atrevido a decirle tales cosas. Pero yo también había cambiado mucho, no podía quedarme callada siempre.

- Ya pensaremos qué haremos...- Fue lo único que me dijo y me dejó sola dentro de cuatro paredes.

Ahí, en la soledad, comencé a pensar en Merle. Ya no me importaba nada, sólo quería decirle a él que esto de su ausencia me estaba matando; si no se hubiera ido nada de esto hubiese pasado. No era nada fácil, dentro de mí no quedaba nada de nada sin él. Se había ido de la nada, se fue llevándose mi alma, mis sentidos, mi cerebro.  
No podía pensar en ninguna solución, él se había ido y yo todo había perdido.

¿Cómo sobreviviría en éste mundo sin él? ¿Cómo olvidarle? ¿Qué le diría a mi corazón? Nada de eso lo había aprendido, Merle no me había enseñado a estar sin él.

Lo único que haría era ocultar mi embarazo hasta cierto punto y luego huir, sí, eso era lo que haría.

Salí de ahí y encontré a Rick conversando con Carl. Me miraron y el niño se fue molesto. Tenía sus razones.

- Rick, tengo que hablar contigo.- Le cogí del brazo y lo llevé a un lugar más apartado.

Pasó su mano por mi mejilla.

- ¿Por qué lloras?.- Su pregunta me sorprendió, no me había dado cuenta que habían estado llorando.

- Yo... esto... Sabes por qué lloro... pero eso es otro tema.- Me acerqué a su oído.- Necesito que me ayudes a ocultar mi embarazo hasta cierto punto y luego a huir.

Sentí cómo me jalaba hasta otro sector, aún más lejos de la vista de los demás.

- ¿Estás loca?.- Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.- ¿Cómo rayos quieres que te ayude a huir? Eso no puedo hacerlo, ¿cómo sobrevivirías? ¿Cómo darías a luz sin llamar la atención de los caminantes?.

Me tomó sólo unos microsegundos en procesar lo que me estaba diciendo, era verdad, ¿cómo lo haría? Estaría muerta.

- Yo... lo siento Rick, no sé en qué estaba pensando...- De pronto, su rostro cambió de expresión a uno pensativo.- ¿Qué?... ¿Ahora qué estás pensando?.- Le pregunto un poco curiosa.

- Tengo otra idea, pero no sé si te moleste.- Tomó mi mano.- Podemos ser pareja.

Le miré perpleja, tal vez porque no me esperaba que me dijera eso.

- ¿Y bien?.- Me volvió a preguntar.

- Hmmm... En primer lugar; mi padre y maggie y los demás, te matarían; en segundo, ¿cómo que quieres que sea tu pareja?.- Le pregunté un poquito exaltada con un toque de gracia, como si fuera sacado de una película de comedia.

- Me refiero a que si podemos fingir ser pareja.- Le miré con una cara que daba a notar que no entendía a lo que se refería ¿Acaso él quería ser mi pareja?.- Haber, te lo explico en cristiano; ocultamos tu embarazo, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y cuando ya tengas siete u ocho meses, les decimos que somos pareja.

Si Carl creía que mi hijo era de Rick, pues que lo piense con ganas... Acepté.

- Bien... ¿pero no es mucha molestia para ti?.- Le pregunté preocupada.

- No me molesta para nada, lo prometo.- No estaba tan segura de cómo íbamos a hacer. Pero algo haríamos.

- Oye... lo que me dijiste antes que Carl apareciera... ¿Cómo que me quieres?...- Le pregunté con cierto temor en mi voz. ¿Acaso Rick me quería como algo más que una amiga?

Lo observé detenidamente... no dijo nada.

- Contéstame...- Le pedí pasando mi mano por su rostro. Chasqueé los dedos y reaccionó.- ¿Y bien?

- Es complicado, no lo entenderías...- Me dijo muy bajito y se fue.

Entré a las celdas muy confundida. ¿Era posible de que Rick me quisiera como mujer?

Si bien era cierto, antes de que me enamorara de Merle, yo sentía algo de atracción por Rick, pero ya fue. Eso que había sentido ya se había ido y jamás volvería, ya que sólo lo veía como un mejor amigo, un hermano mayor, o alguien muy cercano...


End file.
